


Speak to Me in the Language of Your Body

by DandyboyDaniel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hell you'd write poetry too if you had Derek in your bed, M/M, Poetry, Stiles writes poetry? Seriously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyboyDaniel/pseuds/DandyboyDaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't use his words, but Stiles can understand him perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak to Me in the Language of Your Body

**"Speak to Me in the Language of Your Body"**

 

These are the things that you can never say to me. 

 

The words that get caught in your throat

and come out instead

as an exasperated sigh, a reverent moan, a quiet growl. 

All these sounds I cherish more than a string of vowels and consonants

representing the same sentiment. 

They are more meaningful to me than words

because they are not generic syllables, subject to semantics,

they are highly personalized sounds that were made just for me. 

No four-letter-word can ever claim that honor.

 

Speak to me in the language only we know. 

Talk to me with your hot breath on my bared throat,

with your teeth skimming my flushed skin,

with your fingertips tracing unintelligible words upon the inside of my thigh.

 

Say you love me with a rare smile meant only for me.

Let your arms tell me you’ll keep me forever.

Let your hands tell me you will need me always.

 

Confess your secrets and your sins with a kiss.

Tell me you want me with the insistent press of your arousal,

with the desirous, crimson hunger shining in your eyes.

Tell me I’m yours with each thrust that claims a deeper part of me.

 

I want to listen to the carnal smack of wet flesh upon wet flesh like vulgar dialogue. 

I want you to resonate inside me at a frequency only wolves can hear,

I want to pulse with slick exchange,  

to echo from every point that you touch.

 

Speak to me in the language of your body. 

 

I will answer you with a declaration crafted from a desperate whine,

from a sharp, stunned gasp,

and from a slow, blissful exhale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This, oddly started out as something short I had written while RPing Derek. Then I started to rewrite it as a one-shot, but found that it read more like poetry, so I abandoned the story. I reconfigured what I had and extrapolated it, turning it into a proper poem that Stiles would write about Derek. Imagine the hot sex they have after Stiles gets up the courage to actually let Derek read it. Whew! Thanks to RicaResin - you are always an instigator.


End file.
